helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
HAPPY! STYLE
HAPPY! STYLE was a unit featuring members of Hello! Project. The group began with former Hello Pro Egg leader Noto Arisa, Hello Pro Kansai members Nakayama Nana, Iwashima Manami, Abe Asami and Suma Ai as well as two newcomers; Ogura Yui and Sasamine Aoi. The group was with Up-Front Style and sung anime theme songs and idol songs. The unit was never announced as a part of Hello! Project or TNX, they remained an Up-Front Style group. The groups activities were limited to the region of Kansai around Tokyo. Although the unit never released any records, they performed regularly on stage. HAPPY! STYLE officially disbanded in July 2011, when President Takami Yukihisa left Up-Front Style for his own talent agency, Style Cube. Former Members *Hirota Shion *Tsukimiya Usagi *Maeda Irori *Sasamine Aoi *Iwashima Manami *Abe Asami *Suma Ai *Edagawa Miruru (ex-Rookie) *Sakata Naoko (Rookie) *Ichikawa Rina (Rookie) *Noto Arisa *Matsunaga Maho *Ogura Yui *Ishihara Kaori History 2008 In May 2008, The group HAPPY! STYLE was created under from the members of Hello Pro Kansai (who shortly after formed the group SI☆NA), Maeda Irori who joined the group Shugo Chara Egg! in 2009, and Noto Arisa of Ongaku Gatas. The other members were novice singers, named HAPPY! STYLE Rookies, three of them later become regular members. Other singers are sometimes invited to occur provisionally with the group. On May 6, 2008, they performed their first live concert, Communication Circuit 001. In July 2008, they performed their second live concert, Communication circuit 002. In August 2008, they performed their third live concert, Communication circuit 003. In October 2008, they performed their fourth live concert, Communication circuit 004. In December 2008, they performed their first special live concert, Xmas Special Talk LIVE "Tiny Xmas Fantasy". In 2008, Hirota Shion, Tsukimiya Usagi, and Sasamine Aoi left the group after only staying for a short time to pursue other things. 2009 In 2009, HAPPY! STYLE formed the sub-group Team DEKARIS. The unit is composed of Noto Arisa and the three "rookies": Ogura Yui, Ishihara Kaori and Matsunaga Maho. The group interpreted the songs of the video game Tetris from SEGA, and in late 2009 created the album Koi no Dekaris. Ogura Yui and Ishihara Kaori shortly after formed the duo YuiKaori for the anime series Kiss × sis. In February 2009, They would perform their fifth live concert, Communication circuit 005. In May 2009, They would perform their sixth live concert, Communication circuit 006. 2010 In February 2010, The unit opens their official bloghttp://ameblo.jp/happy-live-style/. In May 2010, They would perform their seventh live concert, Communication circuit 007. 2011 On March 1, 2011, it was announced that SI☆NA was disbanding on April 2011. The group officially disbanded on April 17, 2011 and left HAPPY! STYLE. On July 13, President Takami Yukihisa left Up-Front Style for his own talent agency (Style Cube), and took many of HAPPY! STYLE's members and staff with him. StylipS, which consists of ex-members of Up-Front Style and Team DEKARIS, was found after this major departure. Despite misunderstandings even in Japanese communities, Style Cube and all those who moved to it don't or no longer have any ties with or Hello! Project. Discography HAPPY! STYLE Rookies * Dance Dance presented by Moe ☆ ☆ Anime * Music Drama CD "every angel princess. ~ Prelude ~" Works DVD * Dogadoga 7 - What is your favorite flavor of ramen do? ～』 ~ * 2010 Arista! TV vol.3 7 Lives * Arista! LIVE vol.01 * Arista! LIVE vol.02 Concerts *2008.6.5 HAPPY! STYLE Communication circuit 001 *2008.??.7 HAPPY! STYLE Communication circuit 002 *2008.??.9 HAPPY! STYLE Communication circuit 003 *2008.??.10 HAPPY! STYLE Communication circuit 004 *2008.??.12 HAPPY! STYLE Xmas Special Talk LIVE "Tiny Xmas Fantasy" *2009.??.2 HAPPY! STYLE Communication circuit 005 *2009.??.5 HAPPY! STYLE Communication circuit 006 *2010.??.5 HAPPY! STYLE Communication circuit 007 Publications *The(弐號) Dogadoga Portrait books * Noto Sha - "ARi01" (能登有沙ポートレートブック「ARi01」) References External Links * Communication Circuit OFFICIAL SITE * Official Blog (Now used for Style Cube members) Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:Up-Front Agency Category:YuiKaori Category:Team DEKARIS Category:2008 Units Category:Hello Pro Kansai Category:SI☆NA Category:2011 Disbanded